


A flower for the most beautiful flower I've ever seen.

by Bunnariacchi



Series: Vecchi kingdom, [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Teeny tiny bruises on a child, and tears, it's not the astra on the tag tho, so ye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 06:19:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16928055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnariacchi/pseuds/Bunnariacchi
Summary: "Mama, Astra loves you"





	A flower for the most beautiful flower I've ever seen.

“Mama!” A little child ran towards a big figure.  
“As, my baby girl, what do you need?” Matogére kneeled down, putting besides her the casket with the laundry.  
Astra fidgeted in her place, hiding her tiny hands behind her back.  
“What do you have there, baby?” Mato tucked one lock of stray hair behind Astra’s ear.  
“Mama, you’re like, the best mama in the whoooole world!” Astra said with childlike glee.  
Mato smiled.  
“You’re still not telling me what you have behind your ba-“  
“Mama! Wait!” Astra closed her eyes shut, pouting.  
“Okay, okay” Mato let a tiny giggle come out “Continue, my princess”  
“And Astra thought” she nodded “Yes, she thought there was something you were missing!!”  
Mato opened her eyes in surprise.  
“What do you think was it, my child?”  
Astra held out a rose to her mother’s face.  
Mato noticed the cuts and bruises Astra had in her tiny hands, a lot with fresh blood still pouring out.  
“A flower to compliment another flower! Or…that’s what papa said?”  
Mato heard warning bells in her head.  
How did Astra even remember her father?  
In this loop she had taken Astra and Dolce before they even got a chance to meet him, that aside, even listen to him talk to her like that.  
Leaving that aside, Mato held the flower carefully from Astra’s grasp, engulfing her in a hug.  
“Mama?”  
Astra was confused, and even more when her beloved mama started shaking.  
“Mama? Astra is okay!!” Astra smiled, trying to wiggle out of the hug “Astra might’ve stung and cut her hands a little but she’s a big girl and she washed her hands when she finished!” Astra’s eyes began watering “Because she knew mama would worry, mama?”  
Mato was letting out full-fledged sobs.  
“Mama? Did you not like Astra’s gift?”  
“Mama loved your gift, baby, she loved it a lot” Her voice broke a little in the middle of the sentence.  
“Then why is mama crying so much?”  
“Mama is just happy, that’s all”  
Astra let a sob come out.  
“After this, let’s get your hands clean up, shall we?”  
Astra nodded.

This was the last time she’d let her baby get hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> Astra at least learned something after dying every single loop, I guess.  
> This must be so confusing to the few people who read this.  
> I can't promise I'll post the work here bc Idk if ao3 can even manage that kind of works (originals) so uh  
> also I don't have a beta reader or whatever so I'm so sorry.  
> Thank you if you read this!


End file.
